(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices, and more particularly to display devices having fewer defects and greater moisture resistance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays have found application in both large- and small-sized electronic products. Generally, the term “display device” refers to a device that converts electronic information to images that are visually recognized by humans. Various such display devices include an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display device.
Further, many of these display devices operate by a touch method in which information input through a user's touch or other input devices is recognized as an input signal.
A display device having a touch type input system may have a laminated structure in which a touch screen panel is formed on the display panel and a window is formed on the touch screen panel, for protecting both the display panel and the touch screen panel.
This laminated structure has a structure vulnerable to external moisture, because a burning defect is generated at edges of each layer during laser cutting, and the edge of each layer is exposed to the environment after cutting.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.